Collating systems are known for holding rivets in a pattern that matches that of the bores of a guide block and makes it easier for a user to load rivets into a guide block. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,389 to Vogrig et al. discloses a strip of several rivet holders that each hold rivets in a predetermined pattern of apertures. The rivet holders include drive heads that are driven to push the rivets out of the apertures and into the guide block bores.